


The Smell of Whiskey

by PleasantlyToasted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demiboy Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Shiro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), demigirl Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyToasted/pseuds/PleasantlyToasted
Summary: After an accident, Keith can't remember much. The doctors are watching him closely and he hates it. He's fine! Except for the migraines and nightmares that plague him. Shiro is keeping a close eye on him and Keith knows that they tell the doctors everything.When he meets Lance in a bar, he swears he knows him from somewhere, but his stupid brain can't remember.





	The Smell of Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is nonbinary, Keith is a demiguy, Lance is trans, and Pidge is a demigirl.  
> In this, Keith and Lance are 21, Hunk is 22, Shiro is 29 or 30, and Pidge is 19.

The drink felt warm as it travelled down his throat. He couldn’t quite tell you what it tasted like; it tasted like three different things at once, like toffee, tea, and something he just couldn’t describe. Whatever it was, it burns his throat. He wasn’t complaining, it tasted good.

The bar wasn’t too busy as it was a Thursday night. That didn’t stop Keith from feeling overwhelmed. Too much noise drove him crazy.

“You’re not supposed to be drinking,” Shiro chided him. His roommate approached, clad in their work uniform: a simple white T-shirt with the company logo on the back, black pants, and a black apron.

Keith scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. “Isn’t that what people do at a bar?” he asked as he took another sip of the drink.

“ _ Keith _ , the doctors told you not to,” they said. “I told you that you could come to work with me, but we agreed on this.” Keith sighed. “I’m serious, Keith, you don’t know how the medicines will mix.”

“Whatever,” Keith said as he took another sip.

“Okay, you’re an adult. I promised myself I wouldn’t get involved.”

“You’re doing a pretty bad job about it.”

“ _ Keith. _ ”

Keith ignored Shiro and continued drinking.

Shiro sighed. “I’m going to get back to work, I hope you make the right decision.” 

Keith stared Shiro in the eyes and took yet another sip of his drink. Shiro mumbled something under their breath and turned on their heel.

He took yet another sip, emptying the glass. Setting down his now empty drink, Keith motioned to the bartender. The burly man came over and refilled Keith’s drink without question. 

He turned around to people-watch, the action making him realize his slight dizziness and he swayed in his chair. His eyes scanned the room and fell on a fair-skinned stranger that seemed rather familiar. Keith thought he’d remember a face that beautiful. The man laughed at something his partner said, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach.

The man was wearing a blue crop top and booty shorts. In the fall. He at least had an oversized green jacket on. Keith was surprised that the man wasn’t cold as it’s always a little bit chilly in the bar.

Keith wished he had the nerve to go over there. Though, he’s not really good at this. He’s awkward around people. Shiro and Pidge were the only ones that put up with him. 

Instead of going over there like a normal person would, he observed the man from a distance. The tan stranger chatted animatedly with the man sitting with him, throwing his hands around as he talked.

Shiro approached them, trays in hand and the man winks at them. Keith could imagine that Shiro rolled their eyes as they finished serving the food and walked away.

Keith tried to look around the bar at other people, but his eyes were drawn back to the man. Something about him seemed warm and familiar? Like he had known this man for awhile. Which made no sense, as he was obviously a stranger.

He sighed. Maybe he was finally going insane. Crazy just like everyone thought he was. All that shit was finally catching up to him.

The man caught his eye. Keith’s ears turned red and he immediately averted his gaze. The man now knew he had been staring.  _ Fuck _ . He probably thought Keith was a weirdo. Even Keith thought that he was a weirdo, so why wouldn’t this guy?

He got up and made his way over to Keith, his expression unreadable. Maybe that was just because Keith was bad at reading people. When he finally reached Keith, the man sat down in the stool next to him, turning to face him. He kicked one leg idly, seemingly unable to sit still. He placed his elbow on the table, and rested his head in the palm of his hand.

“Does mullet-man have a name?” he asked in a hushed voice. Mullet-man? Rude. His voice was pretty hot, though. There was a slight- Spanish?- accent. Keith only knew this because he had spent a few months in Puerto Rico. He’d heard plenty of accents living there. It wasn’t as deep as Keith liked in a guy, but it was attractive all the same.

“My name is Keith,” Keith said, his words slurring together slightly.

“Keith,” the man said, testing out the name. He tilted his head, thinking. “I guess it suits you.”

“Thanks?” Keith wasn’t sure if he was being teased or not.

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to be mean, it really does suit you,” the man said, seeing the worry on Keith’s face. “I’m Lance.”

He stuck his hand out for Keith to shake. Hesitantly, Keith shook it. Lance seemed disappointed somehow. Was it something Keith said?

“Well… it’s nice to meet you, Keith.”

“Likewise,” Keith said politely. He didn’t know what to say now. Usually the other person has to carry the conversation for him and Lance seems to be waiting for him to say something else.

Eventually learning that Keith isn’t going to say anything, Lance said, “so my friend says you were staring. Is there a reason why?”

Keith blushed. “Just… people watching, I guess.”

“Hm, okay,” Lance said, satisfied with Keith’s answer. “Hey, this is really dumb, but have you come here before?”

“Yeah, I used to come with my… roommate. They work here and they’d let me tag along and hang out in the workroom.”

“Okay. I swear, you look familiar. Maybe I’ve seen you around here before.”

“It’s possible, but I tend to avoid people like the plague.”

Lance laughed, throwing back his head like he had before. When he stopped laughing, he sighed loudly and shook his head.

“You and I seem very different,” Lance commented. “Different is good.”

“I guess so,” Keith said, unsure where Lance was going with this.

Lance pulled a pen out of his coat pocket and grabbed a napkin. He scribbled something and handed it to Keith. 

Keith looked down at it. It was a name and number.  _ Lance’s  _ name and number. “ _ Lance de Leon _ ,” it read. Underneath his number, it read, “ _ you can call me anytime ;). _ ”

“Thanks,” Keith said.

“Call me sometime,” Lance replied. “I have to get back to my friend, we need to leave soon. Seriously though, call me. It’d be nice to hang out somewhere that not in a bar.”

“O-okay,” Keith said, dumbfounded.

Keith got a guy’s number, holy shit. This was a day for the history books. Keith Kogane got a man’s number.

Lance weaved his way back over to his friend and Keith watched him as he walked with grace. Keith downed his glass of whiskey.

He saw Shiro walking by and motioned for them to come over. “You’re not going to believe this,” Keith said. He began to retell the story in detail while Shiro nodded along.   
This was possibly the best day Keith had had since… since… 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @ keithismothman


End file.
